All I Ever Wanted
by Mimane Kiyoshi
Summary: Dark and Link are twins. Dark has a bad habit of teasing Link almost constantly. Link tries to hide how much he really likes it. Link has no idea how he'll survive high school with his darker twin without going insane. AU high school and twincest.
1. School Can Wait

Hello potential readers! I finally got around to writing something…I lost my old account Envi-chan which had my old works on it and finally made a new one! And my current obsession is Legend of Zelda…obviously. Either way this is my first LoZ story and I shall say this now. It's yaoi, it's twincest, it's Link/Dark Link and if you have a problem with that then why the hell are you still reading? So this is an AU High School fic just cus I love them. I apologize now for any mistakes cus my laptop has a messed up space bar . Well onto the story!

Disclaimer: If I actually owned LoZ then Dark would be in every game and there would be much yaoi and yuri. Also I don't own the godly band HIM…just Dark's boxers…Also I don't own anything from Basshunter, I just borrowed their song for my title.

Chapter 1: School Can Wait

Dark POV:

There are a few things people must know about me. I shall tell you the most important for your own safety: I _hate _mornings. They're the most volatile things known to man. And thanks to a lovely thing called school I'm forced to go through them five days a week…hoo-ray…If you can't feel the pure sarcasm in that please seek mental help. Either way there is one good thing about getting up at this ungodly hour. And it's about to come bursting through my door in 3…2…1-

"Shadow nii-chan!" screamed the blonde running through my door to jump on my bed. That adorable blonde would be my twin, Link.

Somehow even though we were twins, we ended up being polar opposites. He was born sweetly blond haired, blue eyed, and with a pale complexion. I on the other had onyx hair with odd silver streaks, tanned skin, and unnerving crimson eyes. Let's just say I scared the doctors half out of their minds when they saw me. Depressingly enough, one even called me an abomination. He soon regretted saying that when he saw my father. Much like us, our parents were the same way. One seemingly made of pure light and the other of darkness.

But enough of our background. Back to Link who was now straddling my hips attempting to wake me up. I inwardly smirked and decided to 'sleep' another minute or two and enjoy my lovely twin's company. I could tell without looking that he was pouting and attempting to shake me awake so I figured I'd have some fun with him. Pretending to still be asleep, I stretched and pulled him to me, rolling onto my side, leaving the two of us in a tangle of blankets, arms, and legs. When I heard him gasp I couldn't hide my smirk and blew my cover.

"Dark! Get up and stop messing around! We're gonna be late if you don't…." He trailed off as I nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck. After living with him since we were born I knew every thing to make him flustered. And I loved it. He whimpered and pushed away, his blue eyes meeting my red. "Please don't do that…I can't concentrate on getting you ready when you start that…" I smirked at his pout and leaned up close to his delicately pointed ear.

"Exactly," I chuckled, finally giving in. I stretched and glanced at the clock. Ten minutes was more than enough time, why was he spazzing? I shrugged off the covers and saw Link blushing at me in just a pair of HIM boxers. I watched from the corner of my eye as he shook his head, pulled my DS from my drawer and played whatever game happened to be in there as he avoided watching me dress. Hmm….what could I wear that would make Link's pretty little head spin…I grinned and dashed to my closet pulling out the outfit I'd conjured up in my mind, quickly dressing and running my fingers through my hair. I snuck over to him and flipped down the top of his game, forcing him to look up at me. His eyes widened as he looked down my body. I must have picked well. I was wearing a pair of black and red tripp pants tailored to fit tight down to my knees then flare out, a tight black tank top with a sword design on the front over a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, fingerless black gloves, and a single leather choker with a silver pentagram. Reaching past my flustered twin, I grabbed a black beanie cap off my nightstand and pulled it over my head, turning to grab my things as Link slid off of my bed and hurried downstairs. Hmmm….maybe I should have gone a bit easier on him….

~~~*~~*~~

Link POV:

Oh. My. Goddesses. Why does he always have to tease me like that! And wearing clothes like certainly doesn't help considering…No! I have to stop thinking about this. Shadow nii-chan's my brother….yes I call him Shadow. Years ago our mother said he was almost like my shadow the way we were always together. The nickname just stuck. Either way I _need_ to stop thinking about him for a while before I go insane. Rushing downstairs I dashed through the kitchen, grabbing my bag and the weird breakfast bars mom insisted on throwing at me.

Dark suddenly appeared at my side like he always manages to do and scared me half to death. I swear he gets some sick enjoyment out of it. I tossed him one of the bars as he slid into step next to me.

"Well you look dressed to impress," Dark drawled as he appraised my outfit. I just rolled my eyes. I swear I could be wearing hobo rags and he'd say I looked good. Though for once I liked how I looked so I couldn't hate the compliment. I had finally gotten new clothes instead of having to wear my old stuff that barely fit. Mom worked late so she never really took us shopping….and I'm lazy. But since I finally got around to it, I was wearing tight black pants with three thin chains hanging from the belt loop, a form fitting green t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, tan fingerless gloves much like Dark's and forest green converse. And of course, the sword necklace that I never took off. I shrugged and grinned at him.

"Am I not allowed to look good?" I knew once I said it I probably should have found a better comeback.

"Oh, you'll get no complaints from me, Brother. It just means that I have more of a reason to stare at you all day," he smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist, causing me to blush insanely. Damn his teasing!

"Nii-chan, it's bad enough that you do this at home, but we're in public!" I whined, failing as I tried to push him back.

"And? Do you see anyone watching? They'll just think we're affectionate," he chuckled. Must he try this every day…It's hard enough trying not to fall for him without him pushing me over the edge. I sighed as I told myself what I did every time he started this. One: He's my brother. My twin. We can't be together. Two: He's a guy. Obvious. Three:…He's just doing this to get a rise out of me. If I told him how I really felt he'd hate me. I just know he would….I shook myself out of my inner turmoil and ducked under his arm, running ahead of him.

"We're gonna be late if you don't hurry!" I shouted back to him. Hopefully he'd stop his joking around for today and let me get through a day of school without totally spazzing out.

~~*~~*~~

Yay for getting a chapter written! In one day too O.o. Hopefully I shall be able to update quickly and I swear on the Royal Grave that I'll keep going with this fic and it shall not be abandoned! Review and you can have Dark Linky's boxers!


	2. First Period Kills Me Everyday

Yay for inspiration and quick updates! Having a few reviews gave me the push I needed to start this chapter and I just couldn't stop…I swear, reviews delve into my brain and fight off evil writer's block with machine guns. Anyway, this chapter is the twins just getting to school and I'll mention this now. I'm giving them my insane teachers to deal with so those people are scarily enough real. O.o yah….enjoy! And a pair of Darky's boxers to my lovely reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ…blah blah blah….I don't own any characters, brands, or songs, etc. that I happen to mention…blah blah blah… now on with the fun.

Chapter 2: First Period Kills Me Everyday…

~~*~~*~~

Dark POV:

Damn my beautiful twin…Every time I felt him about to crack when I played with him, he'd find some excuse to get away! I'm almost positive he cares for me…almost…Ugh! I'm just torturing myself thinking about this. Maybe some day I'll actually understand why he refuses me…Whatever, there are more things I have to worry about…like my first period geometry assignment I'd forgotten to do. I smirked to myself, knowing that my senile teacher would forget to check again.

"W-what are you smirking about now?" Link whimpered beside me as we walked onto the school grounds.

"Oh nothing, just all the little things I'm going to get away with," I said offhandedly, grinning at my purposeful double meaning to make him squirm. I knew I'd succeeded when his eyes widened and he looked away. I could never tell him what I really meant. He'd give me hell for skipping out on homework…again…Inwardly, I chuckled as he avoided my gaze, obviously flustered.

"Uhh…I have to get to Bio!" he yelled as he took off down the halls, pushing people out of his way as they stared on in confusion. Snickering at his odd antics, I shook my head and made my way to the upper floor of the school. Walking up the stairwell, I felt the presence behind me before hearing the voice in my ear.

"Hey, Darky," the female voice purred. I rolled my eyes and turned to face one of my more awkward friends.

"Don't you have your latest boy-toy to torture this morning, Midna?" I asked while she just stood there grinning.

"He bored me too much," she said flippantly, then with a twisted grin looked past me toward a shy looking girl with rainbow wristbands, "I've got my eyes on a sweet little _girl_-toy now…" Said 'girl-toy' turned around, most likely feeling Midna's eyes on her, and dropped her armful of books, obviously flustered. Seeing her chance, Midna floated past me to help the girl, only causing her to drop the few things she'd gathered. I just shrugged at my friend's antics. Most likely the poor girl would be dumped within a week for the next fling. Either way there was nothing I could do or say. Midna loved her ways and would never change. Figuring that if I stood around pondering the mysteries of my perverted friend any longer I'd be late, I continued to one of the most deathly boring classes this school offered.

~~*~~*~~

I swear to the Goddesses, if I weren't so scared of Mrs. Lanagan's wrath, I'd skip this class for the whole year. The woman was like sixty and if anyone dared to ask when she was retiring, she'd start yelling about how she was too young to retire…she was practically deaf and blind half the time. I only wish she was mute too. Either way, she was an enormous woman who threatened us almost every day…and she seemed to think _I_ was her prized pupil…insert face plant into desk here. Now even if I never did my work, I was by no means failing. Her class was so easy that I never paid attention and got straight A's. Most days I just brought my DS and played it under the desk, read a book, or did some other activity to pass time. Today I let the wonders of Mario keep me entertained. As she droned on for a bit she seemed to notice me zoning out for a minute.

"Dark! Are you reading in my class again?!" the heinous woman shouted, almost deafening me. I just looked up with the most innocent look someone like me could muster.

"Of course not, Mrs. Lanagan. Why would you ever think something like that?" I said, adding a pout for good measure as I sneakily slid the game under the desk out of her vision. Seeming satisfied, she turned to the board continuing her rant about solid geometry. Behind me I heard my quiet friend Malon snickering while her best friend Iza tried to shush her. Unfortunately that came too late and the old woman snapped. Chucking her marker across the room, she turned to face us with this terrifying expression.

"That's it!! I'm about to throw you damned children out the window if you don't SHUT UP!" she hollered, loud enough to make us all cringe and cower in our seats….I told you she was terrifying. I decided it would be best to do something a bit more silent for the remainder of the period. Pulling out my cell under the desk, I started a text to my dear twin:

**To**: Link-lovey  
**Message**: Hey, love. Miss me yet?

~~*~~*~~

Link POV:

Joy. I get away from my twins teasing long enough to get stuck with one of the most disgusting teachers. Our Bio teacher Mrs. Santasieri…Let's see, how can I sum her up? She's loud, boring, lectures for hours on end…and has nipples that could poke the eyes out of the Goddesses in the Sacred Realm. I am so not shitting you. And she stalks us. Most relatively normal teachers would sit at their desk, right? Not Santasieri, though. So you've got a teacher who practically breathes down your neck with her nipples digging into your shoulder, droning on for ages. Fuck my life. And here comes the worst part: She hates my guts for no reason. Thankfully today she gave us desk work and sat at her desk in the corner reading some book. Perfect since I felt the telltale vibration on my leg of my cell phone.

**From**: Dark nii-chan  
**Message**: Hey, love. Miss me yet?

I couldn't help but grin as I replied. Even if he was a jerk teasing me all the time, I still cared for him…way too much might I add.

**To**: Dark nii-chan  
**Message**: Nope! jk jk, don't kill me? Just a bit. Your company's a lot better than Santasieri's here.

As I started to tuck my phone back in my pocket, I felt it vibrate again. Dark couldn't have answered me that fast. I knew for a fact that the classroom he was in had horrible reception. Flipping my phone open again, I grinned across the table at the sender.

**From**: Hena  
**Message**: Are you texting that yummy brother of yours again? :)

Hena was one of my best friends and was the only person who knew about, and accepted, my crush on my brother. Her flirting about him was something she did with everyone. She was just one of my odd friends and that was exactly why we got along so well. We were both just a bit on the odd side.

**To**: Hena  
**Message**: Yah, that would be the one. I swear he was working twice as hard to torture me today! Wait till you see the outfit he's in today –drools-.

Once again another text came in as I attempted to pocket my phone. I swear I'm just gonna keep it on my lap if this continues.

**From**: Dark nii-chan  
**Message**: I would think a rabid coyote would be better company than that woman the way you describe her. And don't fret, you'll get as much of me as you want next period…

I completely failed at hiding my blush at that text. I swear I can feel him smirking already…And of course with my luck, Hena happened to look over at the perfect moment and got her text before I could even reply to Dark's.

**From**: Hena  
**Message**: From your face, I'm guessing that the torture continues? lol I keep telling you to just tell him how you feel about him. Why don't you face facts and realize that your bffl is right?

**To**: Hena  
**Message**: You know why I can't! I've told you a thousand times. He could never like me like that…anyway, what are you up to?

**To**: Dark nii-chan  
**Message**: …must you say things like that? You're such an awkward brother…

Of course, with my constant texting, my creepy classmate to the right of me was attempting to be in on the convo.

**From**: Unknown  
**Message**: who r u tlkng 2 wat r u tlkng bout y dnt u txt meh. –Tingle

Tingle would be that creepy classmate I mentioned...After adding the number to my phone, I replied.

**To**: Creeper Tingle  
**Message**: Where the hell did you get my number?!? It's none of your business who I'm texting anyway. And learn to spell, I could barely understand that.

I rolled my eyes as the text sent. Pretty much the rest of the class went by in a blur of incoming and outgoing texts.

**From**: Hena  
**Message**: Fine, I'll drop the subject…for now, mind you. Anywho, I'm just texting Zelda, Nabooru, and Saria.

**From**: Dark nii-chan  
**Message**: -grins- You know you like it, love. Anyway, what are you up to? Lanagan threatened to throw us out the window before. I figured I'd lie low and text you for a while.

**To**: Hena  
**Message**: Ohs! Tell them all I said hi! 3

**From**: Creeper Tingle  
**Message**: kan I snif ur hair? u smel lyk sunshin….

**To**: Creeper Tingle  
**Message**: WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE YOU WIERDO?!?!

**To**: Dark nii-chan  
**Message**: -rolls eyes- Not much. A full out texting war is underway in here and Tingle somehow got my number and is being obnoxious. And I think I heard her yelling from here…

**From**: Hena  
**Message**: They all said hi! And Saria said that if you don't hang out with us all later, she'll hunt you down with a pitchfork. :p

**From**: Unknown  
**Sent also to**: Hena, Saria, Creeper Tingle, Zelda, Nabooru  
**Message**: STOP TEXTING IN MY CLASS AND DO YOUR WORK!!!

We all took one look at the enraged Santasieri with her phone in hand and glaring. From that point on, none of us dared to even check the time on our phones. Until…

**From**: Creeper Tingle  
**Message**: ……….kan I stll sniff ur hair…..?

~~*~~*~~

W00T for a relatively longer chapter than I normally write! And my geometry teacher really did threaten to throw us all out the window o.o Also, the other characters ended up matching personalities with people I know, so in a way they're real too. That includes Tingle.... Sorry if anyone got confused with the texting! So anyway, feedback is much appreciated and from now on, I'd like at the least, five reviews per chappie. Review and ye shall be saved from Tingle's creeper-ness!!


	3. Now You're Gone

ACK! I'm soooo sorry this took so long! Blame AsahiMikazuki! She got me beyond addicted to Hetalia…Either way, please enjoy this chapter and look on my profile for something a little extra that I did~

Warnings: Finally a bit of yaoi in this chappie!

Disclaimer: LoZ ish not mine. None of zeh songs or references are mine. I cry at night because they won't let me own Dark and Link.

**Chapter 3:Now You're Gone**

~~*~~*~~

**Dark POV**:

Thank the Goddesses I'm away from that insane woman! Countless students had gone to the principal, begging for the senile teacher to retire, but nothing was ever done about it. Thankfully, it was almost the end of the year and I'd never have to deal with her again. I shook my head and smiled, knowing my Link wasn't far away. We had gym together next and that meant locker room torture…I knew for a fact that he took ages to change and we were almost always the last ones left in the room. I'd never taken advantage of this fact…till now. As I hurried to the locker room I grinned to myself. This had to be my favorite class of the day. Reaching my destination, I walked past the aisles of early changers, reaching the row of lockers Link and I shared. As per usual, he wasn't there. He always got held up for one reason or another and got here late. I decided to take my time and shove my bags in my gym locker, seeming as though I'd just pulled my clothes out when my twin finally showed up. Most of the room had already finished and we were, for the most part, alone.

"Sorry I took so long. You weren't waiting long, were you, Nii-chan?" he asked, giving me a quick glance. I shook my head and slipped my shirt off, watching from the corner of my eye as he looked away blushing. When he took his off, I took my opportunity to strike. I moved flush against his back and slid my arm around his middle, chuckling suggestively in his ear.

"No one's around, love," I whispered. I could take this opportunity to see if I was right about his feelings. Spinning Link around to face me, I smirked at his shyness. "They'll never realize we're missing. Why don't we just spend class here…" I trailed off, putting my hand on the back of his neck. His breathing sped up, his eyelids lowered, and I took this as my invitation. I couldn't wait anymore for my sweet twin to tell me his feelings himself. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips against his. Feeling no reaction from him, I kissed him harder, begging for some response. I opened my eyes and backed off, seeing him standing there confused. He was wide eyed and breathing heavily…but he didn't look exactly happy. I turned and pulled on my regular shirt, grabbing my bags in the process.

"Fuck this…" I muttered under my breath. No way was I staying here after this. Walking out of the locker room I didn't even glance back at my still silent twin. Thankfully the hallways were empty as I snuck out one of the school exits. At least no one would see the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes…I guess I'd been wrong. Link didn't care for me…like I had cared for him for years on end. Shaking my head at my stupidity, I rubbed my eyes and hurried away from the school. Needing somewhere to go, I hurried down to one of my favorite places. Hyrule Mall. Yeah it's too common, I know. Distressed teens hanging out at the mall? Too bad, I liked going there. Luckily it wasn't that far from the school so I made it there in a few minutes. Security here was lax and they didn't even glance at a teenager walking the mall during school hours. They all just shrugged and went back to eating their doughnuts…stereotypical much? Either way, I paid no mind to them and headed for Hot Topic. Turning into the store I was relieved to see one of my best friends was working today.

"Dark! The hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could ask you the same," I retorted, managing a small smirk.

"Hey, I had my reasons for dropping out so don't judge me. But _you_, do not. So what's got you worked up enough to skip?" This, by the way, would be one of my life-long friends. Vaati, who as stated already, dropped out in his Junior year and landed himself a job here. He was also, along with Midna, one of the only people who knew about my feelings for Link. He was someone I could go to after what happened today.

"…I kissed him…" I admitted, looking down in what was practically shame. Vaati gave me a questioning look, asking me with his eyes to continue. "He just stood there and didn't say anything. I ran out after that. I have no idea what to do now…I actually thought he liked me too," Looking up at my close friend, I could tell my eyes were watering. He walked around the counter and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sure there's a reason he didn't say anything, Dark. Maybe he was awe-struck that you kissed him? And I don't mean a bad way! Ugh, I'm never good with words." Backing up from the embrace, he held me at arms length. "If I were you, I'd just go home and don't talk about it unless he brings it up. That's probably the best advice I can give you." Giving him a small smile, I thanked him and told him I'd talk to him later. With that, I headed out of the store. Figuring that there was nothing else to do, I started my trek back home. All the while, I was wondering if Vaati was right. Maybe everything would be fine. I grinned to myself. Of course he was right! Link couldn't be that upset. He probably would have texted me if he was mad about it….Wouldn't he?

~~*~~*~~

Relieved to be home, I plopped down on my bed and pulled my laptop up off of the floor. My parents both worked insane hours so neither of them would be home till almost ten or later. That was fine with me though. It gave me a chance to relax and forget about today. Logging onto one of my favorite sites, I scrolled through my music playlists. After searching for about ten minutes, I couldn't find anything that suited my taste. Thankfully, this site had a 'Random' button and I clicked it, hoping for something interesting. When the song started, the bass kicked in and an accented voice started singing.

"_Now you're gone! I realize my love for you was strong. And I miss you here, now you're gone! I keep waiting here by the phone. With your picture hangin' on the wall,"_

As the song went one, I decided this singer understood me perfectly. After about twenty minutes of researching and song compiling, I had a fairly good sized list of his music and other like artists. In multiple languages, might I add. Setting it on random, I grabbed a manga off of my shelf and re-read it for probably the twelfth time. Slowly getting lost in the hypnotizing bass.

~~*~~*~~

**Link POV:**

(back to when Dark ran out)

Ho-ly-shit…Now I'm really confused! I stood there, still clutching my gym shirt and staring at the door my twin had just dashed out of. I understood his usual teasing but this was a completely different level! And when he looked at me he seemed almost…disappointed? None of this made any sense…Looking around for any other sign of life in the locker room, I figured my best bet was to hang here until class let out. After that, I'd sneak out in the lunchtime rush of third period and head home. There were too many unanswered questions to sit in class for hours. Once I'd put my clothes back on, I grabbed my bag and pulled out a book that I'd been reading lately. It was a book called _City of Ashes_ and in ways, I could relate it to my life. Basic bits of it held the emotions that I felt. One of the main characters was in love with her brother, through she found out about the relations after she fell in love…But another one of them was gay…but he was nothing like me…And the brother was nothing like Dark. He was hurtful to his sister. Always pushing her away…and yet she still loved him…I shook myself out of the thoughts and continued reading, completely forgetting where I was. At least until the roar of the other students coming back from gym shook me out of my stupor.

"Where were you?" My blunt best friend Sheik asked, opening his locker a few feet away. "I didn't see that brother of yours either." He said, giving me a stern look. Somehow Sheik always knew when something was up. I never told him how I felt about Dark, afraid he would hate me too. Though I had this strange feeling that he knew anyway…I just shrugged as I put my book bag in my bag.

"I came in later than usual and didn't feel like getting lip from Desantis," That would be our odd gym teacher. I'll describe her some other time. Sheik just shook his head and continued changing. Yeah, he knew I was lying…Grabbing my things, I waved goodbye to him and ran out. Using the huge lunchtime crowd as my cover, I snuck out one of the back doors. Watching for teachers from my peripheral, I made a mad dash for the road and headed home. Throughout the walk home, my thoughts were taken over by my confusion. What the hell was up with Dark today? I swear to the goddesses I love him, but he's just so confusing! Either way, I just wanted to get home and away from this insanity. Maybe lose myself in a videogame or something.

~~*~~*~~

Finally reaching home, I rummaged the fridge for a snack. Grabbing a strawberry yogurt, I headed upstairs. Wait a sec…music? Some upbeat tempo was blaring from…Dark's room. Something is _really_ wrong here. Dark's normal music was more towards screamo and metal. This sounded almost like techno…Walking down the hallway, I snuck a glance into his room. I sooooo did not expect to see this. My brother was dancing around his room, smiling, and singing…

_Touchdown, turnaround. I never see you around. Anywhere, or anymore. You are what I'm lookin for. Touchdown, turnaround. Everything is safe and sound! Everywhere and every time! I am yours and you are mine! _

He somehow hadn't noticed me, until the last part of his dance ended with him pointing straight at me. Realizing he wasn't alone, he froze and blushed furiously, embarrassed as hell I'm guessing.

"…Dark?" I questioned, "Are you alright? Your mind isn't being controlled by aliens, is it?" That would at least explain his insane behavior. As he stood there, bass started pounding from his computer, a dance beat following it.

_Daddy DJ, please take me to the party! And let me dance along. Until the lights are on._

Hearing the lyrics, I decided my insane brother didn't have to dance alone. Setting my things aside, I took his hand and pulled him to the middle of his room, moving my hips to the beat of the song. He must have picked up on what I was doing and he followed in step. Without contemplating my movements, my hand moved from his hand to his shoulder, the other following suit. His hands moved to my waist…and I willingly let them, both of us too lost in the beat to care. Eyes closed, we followed the words.

_You leave me once again home alone. The fridge is full but my heart is achin'. You think I can't make it on my own. Just a kiss and you are gone._

Following heart rather than thought, my arms wound around his neck. His arms mimicking the movement around my waist.

_Another night like a million before. Another party where I'm not invited. As always you'll heat the dance floor. In front of your turntables going mad._

Our bodies seemed to meld together as we rocked to the beat. Faces so close our noses brushed occasionally. Both of us too entranced to care.

_Why don't you keep me close to you? I'm not anymore the kid you knew. Why should I stay deep in the blue? I wanna move my body too. Daddy DJ, please take me to the party. And let me dance along, until the lights are on. Daddy DJ, please take me to the party. And let the music play, until the break of day._

The boundaries of familial ties all but disappeared when I danced with my twin. Cheek to cheek. Bodies flush against each other. Dark seemed just as much a slave to the bass; hands roaming my back as we moved together.

_We've been aside since I meant to be. A part of you that was just awakened. My life with you is a fantasy. I am your prince and you are my king._

I couldn't help but love this sinful moment. Holding him like I'd dreamed of. Him not being disgusted by my feelings. Him holding me just as tightly, not letting go.

_You say your thing sometimes drives you insane. You think you're no good father and so you're ashamed. But all I want is to share your pain. Clubbin' the night along and having fun. Why don't you keep me close to you? I'm not anymore the kid you knew. I wanna feel this part of you. I wanna move my body too._

Dark's nose nuzzled against my neck, body still pressed against mine. His lips ghosted across the skin and trailed slow kisses up my neck and across my cheek…He wasn't teasing anymore. These weren't his usual tricks…So I let him do as he pleased. As he pulled back I opened my eyes, meeting his piercing, half-lidded gaze. Maybe…he wasn't playing games with me. Just maybe, my feelings weren't in vain. Ignoring the voice in the back of my head, protesting that it was a trick…I closed my eyes. And pressed my lips to those of my dark twin. Immediately, his arms pulled me tight to him and his lips moved roughly against mine. This wasn't a game anymore. Feelings had to be in place for him to kiss me with passion like this. And I didn't mind at all. This time, I kissed him back, entwining my fingers in his hair. He moved, forcing me backward till we fell back

onto his bed, never breaking the kiss. All thought left my mind as he trailed kisses down my neck and his hand roamed up my shirt.

"A-aniki…" I whispered, falling out of the trance as a slower song came on. He kissed my lips lightly and the lyrics of the new song flowed from the speakers.

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling; all I ever wanted was to make you mine. I know that I love you, oh baby why don't you see, that all I ever wanted, was you and me._

"Those words are true," Dark murmured, placing his hand on my cheek. I stared at him, stunned by his unusual gentleness. Wait…he loved me…? How could that…I'm still confused.

"You love me?" I whispered. He nodded and rolled off of me and onto his side, draping his arm over my side as we faced each other.

"Didn't you notice? Or was my flirting too subtle for you…" He smirked at me. Flirting!? That's what he was doing all along? He hadn't been teasing me to be mean…he loved me. Wow I'm an idiot…

"I-I thought you were just messing with me…I never thought you were serious…" Blushing, I lowered my head and he pulled me closer, "but…I love you too…" I mumbled into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I had hoped…" Comfortable in his embrace, I felt myself drifting off. Heart finally at ease knowing that he cared for me as I had for him for years.

~~*~~*~~

Oh goddess that was a long chappie…and it's hard as hell to look up song lyrics when you're relying on a wireless internet connection…Well like I said I had something extra. I made Dark's playlist for your listening pleasure. And as for Dark's odd dancing, I'm sure you can imagine with those lyrics XD. Anyway please comment and once again, at least 5 reviews please!

Also for those who don't know: I'm taking requests for commissions. If you're interested, the information is on my profile.


End file.
